howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit (Books)
Rabbits are a small mammal mentioned in the How to Train Your Dragon Book series. Description Rabbits (Family Leporidae) are an herbivorous mammals that have both domestic and wild species. There is at least one species naturally occurring somewhere on every continent other than Antarctica and Australia. Rabbits have very large muscular hindlimbs to propel themselves forward rapidly to avoid predators. They also have very long and large ear pinna relative to their heads, presumably to amply the sound of potential threats. Due to the high volume of fibrous plant material which makes up almost exclusively their diet, rabbits essentially need to process their food twice. The rabbit eats plants, digests it then excretes it into dark soft pellets to eat and digest again. This increases the amount of energy and nutrients the rabbit can derive. These pellets of partially digested material is separate from fecal pellets. Function In the Book series, rabbits are used for a negative comparison to other creatures, typically dragons, and specifically Toothless. They are also eaten by smaller-sized dragons. In reality, rabbits are raised and hunted primarily as a food source. They may also be raise and hunted for fur as well. Rabbits as pets have become increasingly popular in modern times. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon Rabbits and also bunnies - juvenile rabbits - are mentioned when describing Toothless' very small and weak physical frame. Later Toothless turns the negative comparison around back onto Fireworm: Toothless is also seen hunting live rabbits. And again rabbits are mentioned as prey animals: Toothless also feigns disinterest during the ordeal with the Green Death, going off and "terrorizing birds and rabbits". ''How to Be a Pirate Hiccup and Fishlegs dig up three rabbits, a Turnip, and an old spoon, while out on Berk practicing Toothless' treasure-sniffing. He did not do so well. Rabbits are mentioned again when the Hooligan Tribe arrives at the Isle of the Skullions to search for lost treasure. Rather, the island is noted ''not to have any rabbits or other "scuttly creatures running around the hillsides." This is due to the predatory dragons located on the island having eaten everything. ''How to Speak Dragonese Hiccup and Fishlegs run across a Roman Ship to escape back to their small boat, The Hopeful Puffin, ''"Hearts racing as fast as rabbits". Later, Hiccup tells Camicazi that Toothless loves eating rabbits, yet is so scared of small spaces that "he can't even go down rabbit holes ... he stays at the entrance shrieking his head off". Hiccup also reminisces about dragon-watching at the Wild Dragon Cliffs while in the Roman Prison, with Toothless sitting atop his head. During the outings to dragon-watch, Toothless would be "watching out for careless rabbits or small mice that he could catch." Big-Boobied Bertha insults the Hairy Hooligans when she thinks they have kidnapped her daughter and then ran away from a fight. ''How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse'' Rabbit dropping are mentioned in Book 4 as a possible cure for illness that Old Wrinkly might give you. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:Dragon Food Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse